


The Walking Dead Season 1: Christmas Day

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Dialogue, Dinner, Drunkenness, Eating, Family, Family Dinners, Food, Funny, Gen, Good, Happy Ending, Humor, Interior Decorating, Laughter, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, One Big Happy Family, Other, Party, Partying, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Christmas was happening!Also this involves characters from Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and 400 Days.Clementine is 17 years old here, Lilly is not Season 4 Lilly but she is Season 1 Lilly.No Character Died.
Kudos: 3





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Christmas was happening!  
> Also this involves characters from Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4 and 400 Days.  
> Clementine is 17 years old here, Lilly is not Season 4 Lilly but she is Season 1 Lilly.  
> No Character Died.

The clock in the hallway blared, The decorations were covering the wall. Everyone of the residents were asleep, Kenny and Katjaa were laying completely still in their bed, Clementine and Duck were laying in their beds in the same room, Lilly was laying in her bed too. They were asleep until they heard the clock in the hall blaring at them, it was loud enough to escape the hallway and into the rooms. Lilly turned to her side, Kenny got up from his bed and walked down the hallway to Clementine's room. "C'mon Clem! Wake up!! it's Christmas" Kenny says. Clementine looked at him smiling, she quickly got up and walked down the stairs. "C'mon, Duck!" Kenny says. Duck walked out and went with Clementine, Kenny walks over to Lilly's room. It was dark in her room, the blinds were closed and the lights were off, "C'mon Lilly." Kenny says. Lilly lied still, not wanting to move. "C'mon Lilly!" Kenny shouts, his hands cupped over his mouth. "Okay!" Lilly says. She sat up on her bed and got up, walking down the stairs. They were all awake and downstairs, "Put on formal clothes!" Kenny shouts to Lilly. She made a face at him, "I'm wearing a sweater and shorts How is that bad?" Lilly asks angrily. "You literally look like your wearing no pants, Lilly." Kenny says. Lilly looked down at herself and made a face, "Fine..." Lilly mutters, Her arms crossed over her chest. She lowered her arms and she walked back up the stairs, Everyone in the kitchen sat down at the dining table happily.


	2. More Guests!

"Kenny, A few more guests are coming over for Christmas!" Lee says happily. "Who?" Kenny asks. "Molly, Christa, Omid, and Chuck" Lee responds. Katjaa looks at Lilly as she walks down from upstairs in a red and green sweater with a bunch of Christmas pins in her hair, she was wearing a green skirt. "That's better." Kenny says smiling at Lilly. "Thanks." Lilly says, She sat down at the table. A knock sounded at the front door, "That must be them!" Lee says walking over. He opened the door to see Christa, Molly, Chuck, And Omid. "Hey!" Omid says. "Hi there!" Molly says nicely. "Well..." Christa says. They all are let in, Ben walked down from upstairs with Carley and Doug. "Why didn't you wake US up?!" Carley yells. "We didn't care too." Lilly says smugly. "No, That's NOT what we did. We forgot to!" Kenny says. Carley glared at Lilly, "So... Who's she?" Lilly asked, pointing to Molly. "I'm Molly, Thanks." Molly responds. "You're welcome to sit at the table." Lee says.


End file.
